The Transfusion Medicine Academic Award (TMAA) proposal is designed to develop an effective multidisciplinary curriculum in Transfusion Medicine at the university of California at Los Angeles (UCLA) Medical Center. the candidate (Principal Investigator) will, in association with members of the UCLA Transfusion Medicine Education and Research Committee (TMERC), define inadequacies regarding transfusion medicine, and will negotiate appropriate changes. the candidate, the Education Evaluator, and the Education Coordinator will develop the instruments of evaluation, collect and perform analysis of base line data, monitor program implementation, and validate the evaluation measurements. The TMAA proposal is designed to attract students into clinical and research training programs which will be developed or augmented at all levels of the curriculum. These programs include medical student electives, short-term summer training programs, housestaff electives, a fellowship in Transfusion Medicine and a Transfusion Medicine Consulting Service. Further educational programs will be set up in association with the regional blood center (Los Angeles-Orange Counties American Red Cross) and our affiliated hospitals and medical centers. We will also develop a Transfusion Medicine Curriculum Manual and a Transfusion Medicine Newsletter to facilitate the interchange of relevant information. The augmented curriculum will be continued after the termination of the TMAA award. Formal evaluation of the TMAA will be carried out with the collaboration of an expert and experienced Education Evaluator. Throughout the 5 years of the Award, our analyses will be planned, carried out, and evaluated using appropriate statistical methods and developed by our statistical consultant.